Vampire May Cry
by Deadbolt33
Summary: Ren and Ken the sons of Kratos who is the brother of Sparda and a vampire woman attendes Yokai academy (after Tsukune and moka defeats kuyo and comes back to school after their break)meets some old friends and which they eventually fall in love.Learn about their past and learn who their old friends are and which one Ren falls in love with also learn what that path takes them on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Prologue

(Keep in mind i know both series, but dont own them i just add some made up characters to it)After Kratos takes down Mundus with his blood brother Sparda live a life in peace, gets married to a vampire woman he meets in the United States who was originally born in japan and ends up having two baby boys named Ren Crawler and Ken Crawler. Ren is four years younger than His cousin Dante and Virgil and Ken is one year younger then Ren. But when Kratos finds out what happens to Sparda he ends up hiding his family from Mundus from the U.S to Japan to protect his family so they don't meet the same fate as his brother. But when he moves his family he still makes his kids go to school and their both in the same grade because they both have photographic memories which made school extremely easy. But this story ultimately begins when they are in 6th grade in japan where they meet a pink haired vampire living in the human we'll get back to that in another time.

This time where going to head to high school where the boys are now joining Yokai Academy for their 2nd year in high school because there father are now moving the family back to japan from the U. current ages are 16 and 15 and there going to experience a lot of things that will give them a chance to use their abilities that they were born with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The new students

After their first year at Yokai Academy Moka Akashiya,Tsukune Aono,Mizore Shirayuki,Kurumu Kurono,Yukari Sendou and Ruby Tojo return from their summer break back to Yokai Academy for the second they return they are all excited to see one another and surprisingly have the same homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome the first day back they all share with each other their summer it's the second day of school and it's the entrance ceremony where Tsukune runs into Kokoa Shuzen. Who they finds out is Moka's younger sister after she tries to kill Moka with a desk but misses and ends up hitting Tsukune and then tries to lick his blood which leads to Kurumu hitting her with the same object she hit Tsukune with and is about to finish attacking her when moka yells that she is her that incident they return to class but when they do so they are introduced to two new students.

"Now class before we continue on meeting the first years we have two new students that are second years who are brothers that transferred from a human school from the United States but are not humans."says miss Nekonome

"so are you telling me we have humans attending the school?"asked a student

"No silly they aren't nowhere near being human but you can see and ask for yourselfs"replied miss Nekonome "okay you two you may come in"

When they entered the room everyone noticed that they looked kinda the same as both had black hair and red eyes so it was really obvious that they were was dressed differently one had just the white long sleeve button up shirt on with the school pants,and the other had on the whole what had caught everyone's eye is the holy lockets both had on,it was similar Tsukune's and they both had the same type of necklaces that looked like some type of red gem that had the color of their the thing that they really feared is how strong they were,they could feel their power even with the locket power was that of inner Moka but 2x's stronger.

"Hello fellow classmates my name is Ren Crawler and this is my brother Ken Crawler"said the new students

when he said that Moka then all of a sudden was shocked by the name he just had knew that the two looked familiar but when he said what there names are reminded her of her child hood friend that went to the same human school she went to who always stood up for her when people made fun of liked him for that because he was popular and she wasn't but he still would always talk to her everyday and protect her from everything that would harm would always help her out with any thing then very soon became her best friend for 2 years until he had to move which made her upset but the day he left he gave Moka her very first kiss and told her next time they meet he'll always protect her from anything no matter what.

"As you know we from another school from another county but was originally born to shorten things up,we hope to have a great time with you."said Ren

But she wasn't the only one who noticed that name,when Kurumu finally realised who it was her heart began to race as she realised that's her very first boy friend,her true destined one,even the one she lost her virginity to,and it was the boy known as Ren

"Hey since your up their can you tell us what type of monsters are you two?"asked one of the students

"Well it's simple were Half vampire's mixed with something else we can't reveal to you guys"replied Ken

"What there's no way you two are vampires you don't look nothing like it, and your power you two have is way stronger"replied a student

"That is true but i refuse to tell you any more information"replies Ken

"Now if you don't mind We'll like to go sit down"says Ren as they start heading to the back of the class near moka and the others.

"I can't believe it"says Moka

"What is it" asked Tsukune

"That guy i know him"replied Moka and once she said that she see's Ren walking up to them

"Moka?"Ren asked

"Ren?"Moka asked

And before they know it they were both hugging one another with a warm this every one looked at them with when Tsukune seen this he was a little jealous and confused because Moka told him that she didn't have no friends.

"Ah long time no see Moka i missed you so much"says Ren

"I missed you to i thought i'd never see you again"replied Moka

"Wait you two know each other" asked Tsukune

"Yeah we do she was my best friend when we attended the same human school in the 6th and 7th grade"replied Ren

"What but Moka i thought you said that you didn't have any friends?"asked Tsukune

"Well yeah but i forgot to miching him because he wasn't a human,but i really meant that i didn't have any human friends,sorry"Moka replied

"Oh well that makes more since"Tsukune says

"Oh so you can remember her but not your ex!"Kurumu shouts

"Kurumu that's you,wow you look way better since the last time i saw you"Ren replies

"why thank you"says Kurumu

"Now how do you know her,and you two dated?" asked Tsukune

"We also went to the same school but it was after i had left my previous school where Moka had attended"says Ren "Also yeah we did used to date why?" asked Ren

"No reason just asking"replied Tsukune "You know what you two should join the newspaper club and we can catch up"says Moka

"Yeah it will be fun trust me"Kurumu says trying to convince them to join

"Well of course i will but my brother on the other hand i can't quite tell what he wants to do"replied Ren

"I don't have a problem with it so count me in too"Ken replied

"Then it's settled lets get going"says Kurumu

so as they leave their home room and head to the newspaper club Kokoa stops moka and tells her come with her to catch a criminals off when Ren hears this he asks if they need his help but they quickly denied telling him they have it under he takes thereword and the reat of them head back to the club,but when they get to the spot where they think he is at Kokoa give Moka her weapon that s a transforming bat and it turns into a bat to hit the criminal,so when they heared a noise Moka gets scared and swing the bat hitting Tsukune in gthe then leads to them asking what are you doing here,but he tells them that he thought she was going to attack Moka again and when moka hears this she starts to apologise but this makes Kokoa mad and then she starts to talk about how she dosent like how her sisters before she could finish Tsukune pushes Kokoa out the way because their was a menitor character trying to puch her which leads to him getting punch, just to find out that the criminals was there the whole time and ends up hrting the three.

But that will be the biggest mistake because as soon as they are about to take Moka and Tsukune, Ren comes with Mizore and Kurumu

"So i see you put your hands on my friends,now you'll pay"says Ren

and before you know it he has one of their hearts and his hand in a blink of an the other one transforms into him.

"So I see your a doppelganger"says Ren

"Whats that" asks Kurumu

"Its a creature who can copys ones looks exactly like someone"replies Ren But that ain't gonna cut it with me as he says as he rushes pass him and picks up Moka "I already killed one of you I'll just have moka do the other"he says then all of a sudden takes off her rosary with ease which shocks everyone even moka as she thought only Tsukune could do it.

"Ah thanks "moka says to Ren"i was waiting to get my revenge on him for trying to kidnap me"and before the doppelganger could even blink she was right behind him and gave him a round house kick telling him to know his place.

"Oh my Moka you still look the same"says Ren

"yeah you to,and thank you for letting me out so i could get revenge"replied Moka

And after two days of the incident they published it in the newspaper that hey caught the criminal,but didn't mention that Ren killed one.


End file.
